Entre muertos y escritores estan llenos los panteones
by Dunk Mell
Summary: Una pequeña calaverita literario como un pequeño regalo de Dunk Mell para sus lectores... ¡DISFRUTENLO!


" _ **ENTRE MUERTOS Y ESCRITORES…**_

 _ **ESTAN LLENOS LOS PANTEONES"**_

Estaba la parca aburrida

haciendo su labor

cuando de la nada se le ocurrió

ir a buscar a un escritor

La muerte muy alegre a Fanfiction entro

mas no se imaginó, por todo lo que paso

Entre perfiles entraba la huesuda

y millones de ellos le apareció

uno de que llamo su atención

fue el de **kaitou kid zero**

la cual la muerte le escribió

"más te vale que me escribas algo bello

si no al panteón te llevo"

ansiosa por la respuesta un día de labor perdió

y molesta su oz tomo, salió en busca de el pero en vez de eso

a otro perfil entro

-"este chico se ve prometedor"-

exclamó la muerte satisfecha

pues entro en el de **SEBAS GG**

donde una carta mando

"estoy aburrida y quiero leer

te lo suplico que en unos de tus fics

yo quiero aparecer"

sin respuesta alguna la parca se desesperó

y al sepulcro lo mando

-" esto es aburrido y no me agrada"-

dijo al cielo la flaca...

Todo el día se pasó viendo perfiles

y ninguno le convenció

había algunos con errores de ortografía

que al infierno directo los llevo...

Cansada y aburrida en una lapida

se sentó cuando de la nada

 **Agora Dameron** en su pantalla apareció

un mensaje a la parca Agora envío

la huesuda estaba alegre, por fin alguien le escribiría

su alegría acabaría cuando vio la fecha de su actualización.

-"es igual a Dunk Mell en cuanto a retrasos

se me hace que me las llevo

si no me actualizan en los siguientes ratos"-

Así paso la parca, toda una tarde buscando algo para leer...

entre yaoi y yuri la asquearon

y a esos escritores al campo santo los mandaron.''

No tardo en ver otro nuevo perfil y a este entro

 **Night Flying** era la dueña

la parca muy feliz en su computadora apareció

lamentablemente del susto a la autora mato

aunque esa no era su intención,

la pobre huesuda se decepciono

y la familia de Night a escobazos

a la pobre muerte la tomaron.

Volviendo al internet la muerte deambulaba

entre página y pagina, ella ahora buscaba

-"esto es inútil"- se desesperó la pelona

-"ya recorrí todos los fanfic y aun no encuentro nada"-

solitaria la muerte en una banca se sentó cuando de la nada

con **Hero Grunt Ruvif** se topó,

quien escribía su siguiente actualización

Curiosa la muerte poco a poco a él se le acercaba

pero el en cambio de ella se alejaba

-"¡al fin un escritor!"- grito la muerte muy feliz

-"más te vale que me escribas

o al sepulcro voy a enviarte"-

exclamó muy atemorizante

enojado tomo una granada de plasma la cual le lanzo

y a la pobre muerte en mil pedazos voló

tardo un día en rehacerse de nuevo

enojada la parca juro

vengarse de Hero

¿qué hacerle eso a la parca? ¿a quién se le había ocurrido?

siguió buscando la pelona

donde otro encontró era **AaronVS3**

y amablemente ella contacto...

"quiero que me escribas algo por lo del Día de muertos..."

pero sin respuesta a la muerte desespero

"y como dicen los mortales...

ni en visto me dejo"

Siguió buscando la parca

entre algunos a Nameless313 encontró

-"escríbeme algo, te lo exijo"-

dijo la parca muy valiente

pero sin respuesta otra vez se quedo

molesta la huesuda

a la tierra volvió, y con su oz

a todo mundo ataco

-"ni con tequila, ni tacos, ni dulces,

mi ira calmaran,

yo quiero que me escriban

o si no la vida en la tierra ah de acabar!"-

dijo haciendo berrinche la muerte...

ganándose risas hasta en lo mas

lejano

todos los muertos y demonios

de ella se burlaron

ya casi terminaba día de muertos

y ningún fic tenia

estaba triste la muerte, se aferraba en encontrar a algún escritor

en eso recordó a su amigo **xXBlack-ArrowXx**

a quien su pena le conto

-"mi querida parca"- muy amable le contesto

-¿por qué no escribes uno propio?

y al que no le guste

al panteón de las patas te lo llevas

o les pones banda y reggaetón

y lo dejas por un rato

ya verás que de eso no sale vivió

que quedara atarantado"-

Muy feliz se puso la muerte

que hasta se comenzó a reír

en verso y en rima comenzó a escribir

todo su relato, esperando un Reviev

Esperando la parca, sentada en un sillón

a que alguien le comentara

como le pareció su misión

el primero en escribir fue un anónimo

quejándose de su relato

hizo enojar a la huesuda y en su facebook escribió

"si te encuentro algún día

yo me encargaré de ti

de mi corre que hoy no vivas

y te prometo que te are sufrir"

No falto un segundo comentario

en el fic de la muerte

era el de **Leviatan,**

y a la muerte alegro un rato

-"no le miento mi señora,

no tiene una buena idea

su redacción no es mala

pobre de usted,

que tenga que pasar esta pena

ahora sabe lo que sufre un escritor

y un lector

¡VENGA MI ESCRITORA

VAMOS DE FIESTA MI SEÑORA

QUE EL DÍA DE MUERTOS

SE DISFRUTA HASTA EN EL PANTEÓN

RECORDANDO A LOS QUE SE FUERON

HOY LOS RECIBEN

CON TEQUILA Y AGUARDIENTE

BRINDEMOS HASTA EL SOL NACIENTE"

La parquita muy alegre a los escritores

ella revivió y una gran pachanga

a todos ella invito

se aseguró que llegaran todos

puesto a nadie quiso olvidar

de su larga travesía ella jamás olvidara...

¡Y COMO DICEN LOS ANCIANOS

Y COLORIN COLORADO ESTA CALAVERA A ACABADO!

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer, el motivo de esto no es para ofender a nadie si no que es un regalo para los chicos y chicas que siguen mis fics, al igual que para mis escritores favoritos, realmente ¡GRACIAS! LOS ADORO, bueno como dijo mi huesuda ¿dónde están mis comentarios? o si no vendrá y a todos al panteón en la noche se los llevará XD

Dunk Mell se despide y espera que les guste, de todo corazón de mi para ustedes...

Lamento no subirla ayer, pero no estuve en casa

¡Dunk Mell fuera!


End file.
